Urine collectors are often in the form of flexible plastic bags to which urine is fed via a plastic tube connecting the bag directly or indirectly to a user of the bag. The tube leads to a non-return valve of the collapsible tube kind which is within the bag. The bag is generally affixed as by straps to a leg of the user so that in many cases the bag is not in evidence at all and the user is completely mobile.
Because the inlet tube, bag and non-return valve are flexible when the user is using the bag strapped to a part of the leg such as the thigh, skin or calf, normal movements of the user can result in the tube, and the non-return valve being blocked or partially blocked (restricted) owing to bending, kinking or twisting or the inlet tube, or "bunching" of the material of the bag and/or of the non-return valve at the top of the bag.
These bags are used with catheters usually, and "kinking" of the non-return valve causes back-pressure in an in-dwelling catheter for both sexes or a condom-catheter for males. This then results in a build-up of pressure in the bladder. When sufficient volume of urine is contained in the bladder, stretch sensors of the bladder cause it to contract spontaneously so expelling urine. This then by-passes an in-dwelling catheter, and some urine leaks out. However, there is still pressure in the bladder and the back pressure can cause reflux of urine to the kidneys with consequent risk of infection and/or kidney damage. The plasma membrane of the bladder itself can also be damaged, with consequent infection risk.
A condom-catheter can also be forced off its seat owing to pressure-build up, with consequent discomfort and infection risk.
It is accordingly among the objects of the invention to seek to mitigate these disadvantages.
According to the invention there is provided a device for preventing or hindering obturation of inlet means of a flexible collector for urine, comprising a relatively rigid body adapted to be mounted in the collector adjacent the inlet means and to prevent or hinder obturation thereof so that flow of liquid into the collector is permitted.
The body may be generally planar. This provides for ease of manufacture, for example by moulding when the device is made of plastic.
The generaly planar body may include a part curved out of the plane of the body. This allows accommodation of a non-return valve in use.
The body may be adapted by a projecting tongue means to be mounted in the collector adjacent the inlet means.
The device may be moulded in one piece from plastic.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a flexible collector for urine, comprising an inlet means, an outlet means, and a device as hereinbefore defined mounted therein adjacent the inlet means so as to prevent or hinder obturation thereof so that flow of liquid into the collector is permitted.
The inlet means may comprise an inlet tube leading to a flexible non-return valve within the collector, and the device may lie adjacent part of the tube and extending over the non-return valve.
The device may be trifurcated and the central limb may extend over the non-return valve.
The central limb may be curved in transverse cross-section whereby to receive and support the non-return valve when liquid flows therethrough.
The lateral limbs of the device may be planar each one being adjacent a respective side of the collector.
The lateral limbs of the device may be shorter than the central limb.
The device may extend over part of the length of the collector, preferably over about 30% of the length of the collector.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a urinary drainage system including a urine collector as hereinbefore defined.
The invention is diagrammatically illustrated, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.